In conventional air conditioners, as shown in the Japanese Patent Laying Open Gazette No. 3-213941, a plurality of indoor control units for controlling respective indoor units are connected to an outdoor control unit for controlling an outdoor unit via branch control units, and a remote control is connected to the indoor control units, in which temperature setting and driving mode are switched by the remote control.
In addition, a group of the indoor control units connected to each branch control unit control air conditioning in the same driving mode. Since a plurality of remote controls may be connected to each group of the indoor control units, an option to switch the driving mode can be set to one of the remote controls, i.e., one of the indoor control units, so that the driving mode can be switched only by the remote control having the above option.
Problems to be solved
In the above-mentioned air conditioner, the remote control is connected to the indoor control unit to switch the driving mode and the like and indicates the present driving mode. Thus, the air conditioner has a disadvantage in operability.
In detail, recently, the number of indoor units to be provided in a single air conditioner has been increased so that the desire to control many indoor units at a single place has grown. In particular, there is a case where a plurality of outdoor units are provided. In this case, just indicating the option to switch the driving mode by the remote control as in the conventional device invites a problem of the impossibility of integral management.
More specifically, in the integral management of air conditioning, it is required to recognize which outdoor control unit each indoor control unit belongs to and which indoor control unit has the option for switching the driving mode. A new driving control device having the ability of the above recognitions has been desired.
This invention has been made in view of the forgoing problems and has its object of integrally managing the air conditioning control systems to which respective user-side control units belong and the options for switching the driving mode.
[DISCLOSURE OF INVENTION]
To attain the above object, this invention is designed to indicate in an integral control unit the air conditioning control system to which the user-side control units belong and the option for switching the driving mode.
Constitution
In detail, as shown in FIG. 1, a subject of claim 1 of the present invention is a driving control device for an air conditioner having: a plurality of air conditioning control systems (12, 13) each so formed that a plurality of user-side control units (3) are connected to a thermal source side control unit (2) via a transmission line (11); and an integral control system (15) so formed that an integral control unit (4) is connected to all the user-side control units (3) via a transmission line (14).
Further, there is provided an option means (53) for setting, to any one of the user-side control units (3) of each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), an option which enables a switching operation of a driving mode of the air conditioning control system (12, 13).
Furthermore, in each of the user-side control units (3), there is provided an:option transmitting means (36) for outputting an option holding signal when the option is set to the user-side control unit (3) by the option means (53).
In addition, the integral control unit (4) is provided with: an indication input means (6a) for inputting an indication instruction for indicating a required user-side control unit (3) out of the user-side control units (3) each having the option; and an indication executing means (43) for indicating the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option based on the option holding signal transmitted from the option transmitting means (36) of the user-side control unit (3) when receiving the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a).
In a driving control device of claim 2, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 1 has: a data collecting means (44) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), collecting transmission signals from all the user-side control units (3) which each include the option holding signal and extracting the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option to output an indication unit signal; and an option indicating means (HSM) for indicating the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the data collecting means (44).
In a driving control device of claim 3, instead of the driving control device of claim 2, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 1 has: a storage means (45) for storing data of the user-side control units (3) each having the option based on the option holding signals of the option transmitting means (36); a read-out means (46) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means ( 6a), reading out data stored in the storage means ( 45 ), extracting the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option and then outputting the indication unit signal; and an option indication means (HSM) for indicating the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the read-out means (46).
A subject of claim 4 of this invention is, as in claim 1, a driving control device of an air conditioner having a plurality of air conditioning control systems (12, 13) and an integral control system (15).
Further, a thermal source side control unit (2) is provided with a system number setting means (25) for setting respective system numbers of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to respective user-side control units (3) connected to the thermal source side control unit (2), storing the system numbers and outputting system signals of the system numbers.
Furthermore, each of the user-side control units (3) is provided with a system transmitting means (37) for receiving a system signal outputted from the system number setting means (25), storing the system signal and outputting the system signal.
In addition, an integral control unit (4) is provided with: an indication input means (6a) for inputting an indication instruction for indicating the user-side control units (3) belonging to required one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13); and an indication executing means (43) for indicating, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) based on the system signals transmitted from the system transmitting means (37) of the user-side control units (3).
In a driving control device of claim 5, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 4 has: a data collecting means (44) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), collecting transmission signals from all the user-side control units (3) which each include the system signal and extracting the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) to output an indication system signal; and a system indicating means (HLM) for indicating the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the data collecting means (44).
In a driving control device of claim 6, instead of the driving control device of claim 5, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 4 has: a storage means (45) for storing data of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to which respective user-side control units (3) belong based on the system signals of the system transmitting means (37); a read-out means (46) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), reading out data stored in the storage means (45), and extracting the user-side control units which belong to the instructed air conditioning control unit (12, 13) to output an indication system signal; and a system indicating means (HLM) for indicating the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the read-out means (46).
A driving control device of claim 7 is a combination of the driving control devices of claims 1 and 4 and its subject is a driving control device of an air conditioner having a plurality of air conditioning control systems (12, 13) and an integral control system (15).
Further, there is provided an option means (53) for setting, to any one of the user-side control units (3) of each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), an option which enables a switching operation of a driving mode of the air conditioning control system (12, 13).
Furthermore, a thermal source side control unit (2) is provided with a system number setting means (25) for setting respective system numbers of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to respective user-side control units (3) connected to the thermal source side control unit (2), storing the system numbers and outputting system signals of the system numbers.
Moreover, each of the user-side control units (3) is provided with: an option transmitting means (36) for outputting an option holding signal when the option is set to the user-side control unit (3) by the option means (53); and a system transmitting means (37) for receiving a system signal outputted from the system number setting means (25), storing the system signal and outputting the system signal.
In addition, an integral control unit (4) is provided with: an indication input means (6a) for inputting an indication instruction for indicating a required user-side control unit (3) out of the user-side control units (3) which each have the option and indicating the user-side control units (3) belonging to a required one out of the air conditioning control systems ( 12, 13 ); and an indication executing means ( 43 ) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), indicating the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option based on the option holding signal transmitted from the option transmitting means (36) of the user-side control unit (3), and indicating the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) based on the system signals transmitted from the system transmitting means (37) of the user-side control units (3).
In a driving control device of claim 8, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 7 has: a data collecting means (44) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), collecting transmission signals from all the user-side control units (3) which each include the option holding signal and the system signal, extracting the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option to output an indication unit signal, and extracting the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) to output an indication system signal; an option indicating means (HSM) for indicating the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the data collecting means (44); and a system indicating means (HLM) for indicating the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the data collecting means (44).
In a driving control device of claim 9, instead of the driving control device of claim 8, the indication executing means (43) according to claim 7 has: a storage means (45) for storing data of the user-side control units (3) each having the option based on the option holding signals of the option transmitting means (36) and for storing data of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to which respective user-side control units (3) belong based on the system signals of the system transmitting means (37); a read-out means (46) for, when inputting the indication instruction from the indication input means (6a), reading out data stored in the storage means (45), extracting the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option to output an indication unit signal, and extracting the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) to output an indication system signal; an option indicating means (HSM) for indicating the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the readout means (46); and a system indicating means (HLM) for indicating the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the read-out means (46).
A driving control device of claim 10 is so composed that, in accordance with any one of claims 1 to 9, the indication input means (6a) is an indicating button for inputting the indication instruction with the push of the indicating button.
A driving control device of claim 11 according to any one of claims 4 to 6 is so composed that, in order to indicate the user-side control units (3) belonging to any one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), the indication input means (6a) inputs indication instruction information designating one user-side control unit (3) belonging to that one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13).
A driving control device of claim 12 according to any one of claims 7 to 9 is so composed that, in order to indicate the user-side control unit (3) having the option of any one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) and indicate the user-side control units (3) belonging to that one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), the indication input means (6a) inputs indication instruction information designating one user-side control unit (3) belonging to that one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13).
A driving control device of claim 13 is so composed that, in accordance with any one of claims 1 to 3 and 7 to 9, the option indicating means (HSM) is an option indicating lamp which flashes in response to the indication unit signal.
A driving control device of claim 14 is so composed that, in accordance with any one of claims 4 to 9, the system indicating means (HLM) is a system indicating lamp which continuously illuminates in response to the indication system signal.
Operations
With the above structure, in the driving control devices of claims 1 and 7, a control signal is transmitted and received between the thermal source side control unit (2) and the plurality of user-side control units (3) and a control signal is transmitted and received between all the user-side control units (3) and the integral control unit (4).
In each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), the option which enables a switching operation of a driving mode of the air conditioning control system (12, 13) is set to any one out of the user-side control units (3) by the option means (53). When the option is set by the option means (53), the option transmitting means (36) of the user-side control unit (3) outputs an option holding signal. On the other hand, when an indication instruction for indicating the user-side control unit (3) having the option is inputted to the integral control unit (4), the indication executing means (43) indicates the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option based on the option holding signal transmitted from the user-side control unit (3).
Specifically, in the driving control devices of claims 2 and 8, the indication instruction is inputted from the indication input means (6a). For example, in the driving control device of claim 10, when the indicating button is pushed, the data collecting means (44) collects transmission signals of all the user-side control units (3) each including the option holding signal, extracts the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option and outputs an indication unit signal. Then, the option indicating means (HSM) indicates the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the data collecting means (44).
In the driving control devices of claims 3 and 9, at the time of, for example, installation, the storage means (45) stores data of the user-side control units (3) each having the option based on the option holding signals of the option transmitting means (36). Thereafter, when an indication instruction is inputted from the indication input means (6a), the read-out means (46) reads out data stored in the storage means (45), extracts the instructed user-side control unit (3) having the option and outputs an indication unit signal. Then, the option indicating means (HSM) indicates the user-side control unit (3) having the option in response to the indication unit signal of the read-out means (46).
For example, in the driving control device of claim 13, the option indicating lamp (HSM) flashes in response to the indication unit signal.
In the driving control devices of claims 4 and 7, the system number setting means (25) of the thermal source side control unit (2) counts up addresses of the user-side control units (3) connected to the thermal source side control unit (2), sets respective system numbers of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to store them and outputs system signals respectively indicating the system numbers. Then, each of the user-side control units (3) receives the system signal so that the system transmitting means (37) outputs the system signal. On the other hand, when an indication instruction for indicating the user-side control units (3) belonging to one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) is inputted to the integral control unit (4), the indication executing means (43) indicates the user-side control units (3) belonging to that one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) based on the system signals transmitted from the user-side control units
Specifically, in the driving control devices of claims 5 and 8, the indication instruction is inputted from the indication input means (6a). For example, in the driving control device of claim 10, the indicating button is pushed. In the driving control devices of claims 11 and 12, indication instruction information designating one of the user-side control units (3) belonging to any one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) is inputted. Then, the data collecting means (44) collects transmission signals of all the user-side control units (3) each including a system signal, extracts the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13) and outputs an indication system signal. Thereafter, the system indicating means (HLM) indicates the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the data collecting means (44).
In the driving control devices of claims 6 and 9, at the time of, for example, installation, the storage means (45) stores data of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to which respective user-side control units (3) belong based on system signals of the system transmitting means (37). Thereafter, when an indication instruction is inputted from the indication input means (6a), the read-out means (46) reads out data stored in the storage means (45), and outputs an indication system signal indicating the user-side control units (3) belonging to the instructed air conditioning control system (12, 13). Then, the system indicating means (HLM) indicates the user-side control units (3) in response to the indication system signal of the read-out means (46).
For example, in the driving control device of claim 14, the system indicating lamp (HLM) continuously illuminates in response to the indication system signal.
Effects
According to the driving control device of claim 1, when an option is set to any one of the user-side control units (3) in each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13), the user-side control unit (3) having the option is indicated on the integral control unit (4). Consequently, the user-side control unit (3) having the option can be readily recognized on the integral control unit (4). As a result, switching and management of the driving mode can be made at the integral control unit (4) thereby improving operability.
According to the driving control device of claim 2, when an indication instruction is inputted, transmission signals outputted from the user-side control units (3) are collected so that the user-side control unit (3) having the option is identified. Consequently, the user-side control unit (3) having the option newly can be identified in every indication. As a result, in the cases where the user-side control unit (3) to have the option is changed or where a new air conditioning control system is additionally provided, the user-side control unit (3) having the option can be accurately identified and indicated.
According to the driving control device of claim 3, data of the user-side control units (3) each having the option is previously stored, and then the user-side control unit (3) having the option is identified from the stored data when an indication instruction is inputted. Accordingly, the indication of the user-side control unit (3) having the option can be immediately made after the indication instruction, thereby readily executing a prompt integral management.
According to the driving control device of claim 4, since the thermal source side control unit (2) sets the system numbers and the user-side control units (3) belonging to one of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) are indicated on the integral control unit (4), the user-side control units (3) belonging to each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) can be readily recognized. As a result, the air conditioning control systems(12, 13) to which respective user-side control units (3) belong can be managed at the integral control unit (4) and a check of the systems just after the installation can be readily made, thereby improving service.
In addition, since the system numbers are automatically set by the thermal source side control unit (2), the system numbers can be accurately set and missetting such as duplication can be prevented, thereby resulting in accurate management.
According to the driving control device of claim 5, when an indication instruction is inputted, transmission signals outputted from the user-side control units (3) are collected so that the user-side control units (3) belonging to each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) are identified. Consequently, the air conditioning control system ( 12, 13 ) to which the user-side control units (3) belong can be newly recognized in every indication. As a result, in the cases where the air conditioning control system (12, 13) to which the user-side control units (3) belong is changed or where a new air conditioning control system is additionally provided, the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) to which respective user-side control units (3) belong can be accurately identified and indicated.
According to the driving control device of claim 6, data of the user-side control units (3) belonging to each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) is previously stored, and then the air conditioning control system (12, 13) to which the user-side control units (3) belong are identified from the stored data when an indication instruction is inputted. Accordingly, the indication of the air conditioning control system (12, 13) to which the user-side control units (3) belong can be immediately made after the indication instruction, thereby readily executing a prompt integral management.
According to the driving control device of claim 7, since the user-side control units (3) belonging to each of the air conditioning control systems (12,13) and the user-side control unit (3) having the option are indicated on the integral control unit (4), judgment whether a desired user-side control unit (3) is switched in driving mode can be readily made at the integral control unit (4) when the driving mode of any one of the user-side control units (3) has been switched. Accordingly, switching of the driving mode can be made readily and accurately at the integral control unit (4).
According to the driving control device of claim 8, since the user-side control unit (3) having the option and the user-side control units (3) belonging to each of the air conditioning control systems (12, 13) are identified every time an indication instruction is inputted, switching of the driving mode can be accurately made at the integral control unit (4) even in the case where the option is changed.
According to the driving control device of claim 9, since data of the user-side control units (3) having the option and the user-side control units (3) belonging to respective air conditioning control systems (12, 13) is previously stored, switching of the driving mode can be made in a short time after the indication instruction, thereby readily executing a prompt integral management.
According to the driving control device of claim 10, an indication instruction can be inputted by the indicating button, thereby simplifying an indication operation.
According to the driving control devices of claims 11 and 12, since a system indication or the like is made by designating one user-side control unit (3) and inputting information thereof, desired information can be obtained by a simple inputting.
According to the driving control devices of claims 13 and 14, since different lamp indications are made between an option indication and a system indication, this can surely prevent from the misrecognition of confusing the option indication with the system indication.
In particular, according to the driving control device of claim 13, since the option indication is indicated by flashing, one user-side control unit (3) having the option can be recognized accurately and readily.